


Głupi Harry Potter

by kas_delafere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Ron Weasley
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Szósty rok nauki w Hogwarcie niesie za sobą cień śmierci Syriusza. Jak to dobrze, że Harry ma Rona, który odgania te koszmary. Co jeśli jednak Ron nie zawsze będzie mógł być przy Harrym?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Głupi Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> jkr can suck my dick
> 
> Jestem cis, więc jeśli palnęłam jakieś głupstwo, let me know
> 
> Dziękuję [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za alfowanie i zbetowanie :3c

Koszmary o śmierci Syriusza nadal sprawiały, że Harry w niektóre noce nie mógł spać. Wtedy albo otulał się pościelą i siadał na parapecie, przyglądając się krajobrazowi za oknem, albo brał podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi do pokoju wspólnego i studiował go przy kominku i świecach. Nawet nie próbował ponownie zasnąć, bo obawiał się powrotu koszmaru.

Na początku Ron jakby wyczuwał, kiedy Harry ma problemy ze snem. Wtedy wciskał się na ten sam parapet co Harry, a swoimi chichotami prawie kilka razy pobudzili pozostałych w dormitorium – dopóki Harry nie nauczył się Muffliato. Rzadziej schodził do pokoju wspólnego, bo o ile na parapecie mogli szeptać między sobą, to kiedy Harry był zanurzony w książce, nic nie mogło go z niej wyciągnąć.

Ostatnio jednak Ron nie kwapił się z wyjściem z łóżka, tłumacząc się tym, że było na to za zimno. Zamiast tego przesuwał się na brzeg materaca, aby zrobić Harry'emu miejsce obok siebie. W ten sposób zasypiał o wiele szybciej podczas ich rozmów, ale Harry nigdy nie chciał się ruszać, bo czuł się o wiele lepiej, słysząc oddech Rona i wiedząc, że przyjaciel jest cały i zdrów.

Hermiona zauważyła jego worki pod oczami i nie mogła ich przemilczeć, besztając go na śniadaniu za nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie i brak kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

Harry był zdania, że kontrolował swoje ciało bardzo dobrze – może i nie był w stanie zamknąć swojego umysłu na zewnętrzne (i wewnętrzne) wpływy, bo oklumencja nie była jego dobrą stroną, ale nigdy nie miał problemu z kontrolowaniem swojego ciała! Latanie na miotle za zniczem i unikanie tłuczków było na to wystarczającym dowodem, ale Harry liczył jeszcze fakt, że podczas tych rzadkich nocy, jakie spędzał na łóżku Rona, nie przekroczył tej cienkiej granicy między nimi – a także tej między przyjaźnią a wymarzonym _czymś więcej._

Nie miał zamiaru nigdy jej przekraczać. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż dowie się, jakie Ron ma zdanie na temat... takich spraw. Bo z tego, co zdążył zauważyć (po długim, baaardzo długim rozmyślaniu i kilkukrotnym uderzeniu się w czoło), Ron miał zakorzenione w sobie bardzo wiele elementów, które robiły z niego dość uprzedzoną osobę. Do wilkołaków, do skrzatów domowych... Niby przełamywał w sobie te uprzedzenia i uczył się, że to, co wiedział, wcale nie było prawdą, ale Harry nie chciał ryzykować, że w ogóle pojawi się między nimi przepaść, nawet jeśli miałaby zostać potem zasypana. Cały czas pamiętał, jak wyglądał czwarty rok bez Rona u jego boku; nie chciał tego powtarzać.

Wolał być najlepszym przyjacielem Rona niż nikim.

Nawet jeśli przyglądanie się, jak Ron przelizywał się z Lavender, sprawiało, że robiło mu się niedobrze.

Dzisiejszej nocy ponownie obudził się gwałtownie akurat w momencie, kiedy Syriusz we śnie wpadł za zasłonę. Harry odetchnął głęboko, siadając na łóżku, czym musiał obudzić Rona.

— Chodź tu — mruknął Ron, odsuwając się i robiąc miejsce Harry'emu obok siebie. Był to pierwszy raz, odkąd Ron i Lavender się zeszli.

Serce Harry'ego zabiło szybciej, bo myślał, że Ron już nie będzie tak skory zapraszać go do swojego łóżka.

— Lavender nie będzie miała nic przeciwko? — zapytał zaczepnie.

Ron nawet nie otworzył oczu, ale wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— Ja jej nie powiem — odparł konspiracyjnie. — Wyobrażasz sobie ten skandal? Lepiej siedźmy cicho.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i szybko rzucił wokół nich zaklęcie wyciszające. Nie wiedział, czy uda im się w ogóle porozmawiać, bo Ron wyglądał, jakby już ponownie zasypiał, ale Harry wolał dmuchać na zimne.

Porozmawiali przez parę minut – o quidditchu i ostatnich wynikach w lidze. Ron był na tyle śpiący, że nawet nie narzekał za bardzo na ostatnie miejsce Armat. Bardzo szybko zasnął i równie szybko skopał z siebie pościel, ale Harry nie miał zamiaru wychodzić spod swojej kołdry, aby go przykryć czy aby chociaż sięgnąć po różdżkę. Jak Ron się przeziębi, będzie miał za swoje!

Nie wiedział, kiedy zasnął, ale pobudka nie była przyjemna. Przespał śniadanie, to na pewno, bo w pokoju wspólnym było tak wiele osób, że hałas docierał nawet do dormitorium. Na szczęście była sobota; nie musieli wstawać na lekcje. Usiadł na łóżku, aby się przeciągnąć, i dopiero wtedy poczuł, że Ron musiał w nocy zarzucić rękę na jego tors, bo zsunęła się na jego kolana. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i obrócił do przyjaciela, chcąc go obudzić… ale zamarł.

Ron leżał we krwi.

Poczuł, jak krew odpływa mu z twarzy a serce wali jak oszalałe, zagłuszając każdą jego myśl. Zabrakło mu powietrza w płucach, poczuł się tak, jakby spadał przez podłogę w lodowatą otchłań. Dokładnie jak wtedy, ponad rok temu, kiedy zobaczył bogina pani Weasley.

Ta myśl pozwoliła Harry’emu na złapanie oddechu. Wtedy okazało się, że to tylko bogin, więc może… to też ma jakieś wyjaśnienie…

Drżącą ręką dotknął Rona i obrócił go na plecy. Ron mruknął, niezadowolony, i poruszył nogami. Harry poczuł, jak wielki ciężar spada z jego ramion – wszystko z Ronem w porządku! Był ranny, ale nie na tyle, aby było to coś poważnego!

— Ron. Ron, obudź się — powiedział, potrząsając przyjaciela.

Ron musiał usłyszeć przestraszoną nutę w jego głosie, bo od razu podniósł się do siadu.

— Co się… — zaczął, ale zamarł. Spojrzał w dół i cała jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona.

— Ron, co się dzieje? Co się stało? Gdzie cię boli, skąd ta krew? — pytał gorączkowo Harry. — Musimy cię zabrać do pani Pomfrey!

Ron wyskoczył z łóżka i szybko wyciągnął czyste ubrania z kufra.

— Nikomu nie mów! — zawołał. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Harrym. — _Ani słowa!_

Popędził do łazienki i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Harry wstał i wykręcał sobie ręce, spoglądając za przyjacielem. Jak to miał nikomu nie powiedzieć? Ron był na tyle ranny, że krwawił! Hermiona na pewno nie liczyła się jako „nikt”, prawda? Może mógłby tylko jej powiedzieć?

Zanim mógł narobić rabanu, Ron wrócił do dormitorium. Harry od razu zmierzył go wzrokiem, upewniając się, że nic mu nie jest. Jego serce mimo to nie chciało się uspokoić.

— Ron… — Przełknął. — Ron, co się stało?

Ron nadal unikał jego wzroku. Skierował różdżkę na swój materac i wymamrotał zaklęcie czyszczące, a brązowo-czerwona plama zniknęła.

— Harry… — zaczął Ron i westchnął. Usiadł ciężko na łóżku. — Możesz się upewnić, że nikt nie podsłucha? — poprosił.

Harry od razu rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Miał ochotę go objąć, aby dotykiem również upewnić się, że wszystko było w porządku, że Ron go nie opuści.

— Nie jesteś na nic chory, prawda? — palnął. — Nie umierasz powoli na jakąś chorobę, której nie da się wyleczyć?

— Nie. — W kącikach ust Rona pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, chociaż nie czuł się do końca uspokojony. Skądś ta krew się wzięła! — Nie jestem chory. Tylko… menstruuję.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale jesteś facetem.

— Tak. I menstruuję.

Harry zamrugał. Nie potrafił pojąć jak to możliwe. Czy to kolejna rzecz, której osoby wychowane przez mugoli nie znały? Czy wszyscy czarodzieje, bez względu na płeć, menstruują? Kiedy Harry dostanie swój pierwszy okres? Czy już powinien, a coś jest z nim nie tak…?

— Wszyscy czarodzieje tak mają?

Ron schował twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie. — Jego odpowiedź była stłumiona, ale Harry mimo to doskonale słyszał. Ron odsunął ręce i odetchnął. — Głupi jesteś — powiedział. — Albo niewychowany. Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę tych twoich mugoli…

— To niewychowany?

— Nie, to oba.

Harry zaśmiał się krótko, ale nadal był spięty.

— Jestem trans — wyjaśnił w końcu Ron. — Dociera?

Ulga, jaka zalała Harry’ego, zwaliła go z nóg. Opadł do tyłu na materac Rona z ciężkim westchnieniem.

— Jak dobrze! — zawołał. — Już myślałem, że to coś poważnego, że umrzesz, zanim powiem ci… — urwał.

Ron uniósł brew.

— Zanim powiesz mi…?

— Nic. — Harry podniósł się do siadu. — Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej?

Ron przyjrzał mu się przez chwilę, zaczerwieniony, a potem wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było kiedy. Nie masz nic przeciwko?

Harry zamrugał zdziwiony.

— Przeciwko czemu?

Ron sapnął, sfrustrowany.

— Przeciwko _mnie._

Harry nic nie mówił, jakby czekał, aż Ron rozwinie myśl. Kiedy dotarło do niego, że to wszystko, to tylko machnął ręką.

— Aj tam, no weź — rzucił. — Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem!

— I ty moim — powiedział Ron. Uśmiechał się lekko, jakby jemu również było lżej.

— Hermiona wie?

— Ja jej nie mówiłem. — Ron spojrzał ostro na Harry’ego, który spodziewał się, że zostanie poproszony o zachowanie tego w tajemnicy… — Myślałeś, że czego mi nie zdążysz powiedzieć?

Harry drgnął i spojrzał na swoje łóżko.

— Eee… może powinniśmy iść po coś do jedzenia…

— Harry. — Ron złapał go za przedramię. — Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem, tak? — Harry pokiwał głową. — Właśnie powiedziałem ci coś o sobie. Coś, co było moim największym sekretem.

Harry zmrużył oczy. Manipulatorski Ron bardzo przypominał Rona knującego podczas rozgrywek szachowych.

Knujący Ron był bardzo przystojny.

O czym Harry zapomniał, bo spojrzał na przyjaciela i wszystkie powody, dla których nie chciał zdradzać swojego uczucia, wyleciały mu z głowy.

Nic nie powiedział, ale przyłożył wolną rękę na dłoń Rona i pochylił się do niego, a następnie pocałował go w kącik ust. Nie było to krótkie, niewinne cmoknięcie, tylko specjalnie przyłożył swoje wargi na dłużej.

Dopiero kiedy się odsunął i oblizał usta, widząc zszokowaną minę Rona, podskoczył na nogi.

— Um. Także ten, no. Tego tam. — Przełknął. — Podobasz mi się?

— Muszę znaleźć Lavender — ogłosił Ron i również wstał, chociaż bez paniki.

Harry z kolei poczuł, jak cała jego panika przemienia się w rozpacz.

— Och — wydusił. Spoglądał w podłogę i wykręcał ręce, więc doskonale widział, kiedy Ron do niego podszedł. — Przepraszam.

— Harry — zaczął Ron. Dźgnął go palcem w brzuch, na co Harry z oburzeniem uniósł głowę. — Muszę znaleźć Lavender, żeby z nią zerwać — wyjaśnił Ron. Harry stracił oddech. — Okazuje się, że podoba mi się ktoś inny.

— Ale że… ja?

Ron zaśmiał się i oparł czoło o czoło Harry’ego.

— Głupi jesteś — oznajmił, ale jego ton był tak radosny, że Harry nie miał mu tego za złe. — Oczywiście, że ty. Poczekasz na mnie?

Harry gorliwie pokiwał głową.

— Możemy iść potem do kuchni — zaproponował.

Jak na zawołanie z żołądka Rona wydobyło się burczenie.

— Jestem za. Jeśli Lavender i Parvati wcześniej mnie nie zjedzą… — Spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Może jednak chcesz pójść ze mną?

Harry spotkał się twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem już kilka razy, ale nie było możliwości, aby Ron przekonał go do konfrontacji z tą parą Gryfonek. Za nic w świecie by…

— Proszę? Dla mnie?

— No, jasne, tylko się ubiorę.

Ron pocałował go w policzek, a Harry jak w transie, z głupim uśmiechem na twarzy, szykował się do rozpoczęcia dnia.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere) ([tweet z tym fikiem](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere/status/1269655258084585474))  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
